For you
by sissylovespink
Summary: For years Elisabeth been running from the past. Moving almost every year for 9 years. When she comes to Forks and falls for E.J. will the past tear them apart or bring them even closer.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own twilight or NCIS**_

**Elisabeth's POV**

Today was the day when I had I whole new start. A new place, a new school, and people who hate my guts. They think they know me. All they see is Elisabeth Grace, the new girl from Mexico. I have to hide who I really am. I cannot show who I really am. One day when I was seven changed all that. I wish that day was a dream, that I would wake up and none of it would have happened.

My name may be Elisabeth Kelly Grace. But ten years ago it was Elisabeth Grace Gibbs.

_**A/N: Longer chapter tomorrow. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Twilight or NCIS.**_

**Elisabeth POV**

As I pull into the parking lot. All I got were a ton of stares, for the kids and staff. Great. A new school and I am already the freak. When I step out of my truck they were still staring. I walked into the doors that say office.

I see an older lady at the desk.

"Hello my dear, you must be Elisabeth Grace." Wow. Must not be a lot of new kids who come here.

"Yes I am Mrs.."

"Canberry. Here is Your schedule and a map. Have a nice day." I take the papers out of her hands. And walk away.

I stopped right out side to see what classes I had.

_1__st__ hour AP Algebra II with Mr. Mann Room 101_

_2__nd__ hour AP English with Miss. Tanner Room 106_

_3__rd__ hour AP History with Mr. MacHand Room 110_

_4__th__ Hour AP Chemistry with Mr. Banner Room 100_

_5__th__ hour French I with_ _Mrs. Detrick Room 116_

_B lunch: 11:30-12:00_

I take a deep breath and walk into the crowed. Not knowing what will happen.

**E.J POV**

Today is going to be good. That what I at least hope for. But it was a Monday so it was going to suck. A new girl from Mexico is coming today. I wish her luck in the middle of nowhere.

"E.J it's time for school." I heard my mom call out. I run out of my room to the living room. "Come on we will meet the others at school." I follow them into our car as we sped to school.

When we pulled into school I saw an unfamiliar blue truck must be the new girl's. We step out, and say goodbye till lunch.

As I was walking towards 1st hour I see her. She has long red hair in a bride. It's the perfect shad. She has light blue eyes that look soft. Her body is even better. It is nice and tone. Her blue tang top shows it. While her button up plaid shirt covers her. She is the one. My mate. Then I see her fall. Hearing

"Freak"

"Ginger"

"Soul Less"

How could they say that to her. She was an angle. My angel. I run over to help her up

"Are you ok?" She better be.

"Yeah I fine thank you."

"You must be the new girl. Well I am E.J Cullen."

"I am Elisabeth Grace." Her name is Beautiful. Just like her.

"Do you need any help?'' I am just trying to stay with her as long as I can.

"I am kind of lost. Can you help me?" Anything for you. I cannot say that is creepy.

"Sure" I looked at the paper. There is no way this is happening. "Well I am in all your classes so do you want to follow me?"

"Sure. Thank you.

**Elisabeth POV**

The handsome angle saved me.

"Thank you."


	3. AN

Dear, Readers

I am so sorry it has been so long since my last post. More is coming. My life has just started calming down and I am ready to come back. Because my school is about to start i will post on Mondays. After I think I am ready to do more I will post Fridays. Then after my Marching season is over I will do Wednesday. So I will see you all on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Elisabeth's pov**_

Right now I was really board. I know everything in all my classes. But I felt so bad for E.J. I had to help in out in Math. It was 3rd hour right before lunch, 11:20. 10 minutes left I look down at my wrist. I see the big A scar on me.

"_You will forever belong to me." _I shoocked the voice out of my head. E.J gave me a look. I just pulled down the last sleeve. I wish it would just go away. When the bell rung, I jumped up and went to my locker. It's sad I eat so much. I pulled it out and heard voices. Male. I ran over to see what was going on. I saw a bunch of football players messing with my E.J. I got mad. I walked in front of him.

"Leave him alone." I said in a voice. I got that from my dad. He can make huge men cry.

"AWWWW look. His girlfriend is standing up for him." He touched my check. "Come on honey. I will show you a real man." That is when I discided to give him a little surprise. I grabbed his hand and pushed him to the wall. His face was on the wall. His hand behind his back.

"I don't need a man like you. I can just tell you E.J the bigger man then you are. But I swear you touch him or myself, I will break your hand. I will happily fight you. I can break any bone in your body. " I pushed him away. "GO." That's when they ran away like little girls. Pusses.

_**E.J's pov**_

That was so amazing of what I saw. No one expect my family has done that.

" Are you ok?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes" I said.

"Don't let those guys let you down. They are just bullies trying to build themselves up."

"OK." I nodded. "Would you like to sit with my family?


End file.
